When an image is previewed on a terminal by using a web browser, a small image is usually previewed first. By clicking on the small image, a corresponding large image may be shown for viewing.
There are two common processing methods for viewing a large image corresponding to a small image. In one method, addresses of a large image and a small image are both downloaded to a local terminal, the small image is first acquired to be displayed, and the large image is directly acquired to be displayed when the large image is clicked on. Because the large image and the small image are both downloaded to the local terminal, in this method, a large amount of unnecessary traffic is consumed. In the other method, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of an image address is acquired, addresses of a small image and a large image are obtained through computation according to a particular algorithm, and the small image and the large image are separately acquired to be displayed.
However, when there is a change in the computation method of acquiring the address of the large image according to the address of the small image, the terminal cannot automatically adapt to the change in the algorithm, and in this case, the large image cannot be normally displayed on the terminal.